


Feedback

by Daegaer



Series: Synthethic [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Assassins & Hitmen, Cyborgs, Drabble, Gen, Permanent Injury, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi tries to make life better for Schuldig and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback

"You understand, right?" Nagi said, hating the shade of desperation in his voice. "We need regular income for everything."

"You think a _paycheque_ is going to give us what we need?" Schuldig said. He kept his eyes fixed on the Tokyo skyline. "We need a proper job."

"We need to be able to _fit in_ ," Nagi said. "To have proper accounts so we can pay for this technology when we need it fixed by _real_ fucking technicians."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll tell him."

Neither of them had looked at the console they used to speak to Crawford during the whole argument.

* * *

" _Kritiker?_ " Schuldig said. "You have got to be shitting me."

"I negotiated the meeting over the last few weeks." Nagi said. "They'll want me, don't you think? They'll pay well, we'll look legit."

"That's always been such a big worry of mine," Schuldig said, but he grinned. "Want a beer?"

Nagi drank it down in three long gulps, turning to see Schuldig watching him.

"Do you feel that in your hand?"

"There's feedback," Nagi shrugged, and tightened his fingers till the glass shattered.

"Must make jerking off less fun," Schuldig muttered, distaste clear in his face.

Nagi managed to laugh.

* * *

"We can't work together unless you tell me the truth," Mamoru said.

"I've told you everything relevant," Nagi said. "I have no interest in sabotaging Kritiker, I'll follow direction."

"How is your medical condition not relevant? You have artificial arms."

Nagi looked him steadily in the face. "It's common enough technology. It doesn't compromise my abilities in the slightest." To make his point he telekinetically lifted a chair to head height and manually threw a knife to thud into it with complete accuracy.

Mamoru looked down and up again. "What happened?"

Nagi hadn't expected him to sound like he _cared_.

* * *

"Really? It went right through?"

"Yeah. You could see veins, bone marrow, everything."

Mamoru stared at him, like a kid impressed with gory tales. Nagi felt impressed at his own stoic, casual rendition. It was ridiculous, given their profession.

"Next thing I knew, Schuldig was _praying_ ," Nagi said. "So I thought, _Must be serious_. Then I passed out."

Mamoru smiled a little shyly. "There was an explosion last year. I was in a coma for three weeks. There're things I can't remember."

Nagi nodded. He remembered the explosion; it wasn't Schwarz's doing. Mamoru's story wasn't half as good as his.

* * *

"The internet says the technology to fix Crawford up has been viable for at least a year," Schuldig said. "How come we keep getting put off?"

"The internet," Nagi said with heavy irony. "I'm glad to see you're keeping up with scientific journals."

"Maybe we should just let Crawford out to creep across the web," Schuldig said. "He could change his Facebook status to _Incorporeal_."

Nagi didn't bother responding. Schuldig's foul humours disappeared quicker if he was left alone. _A year?_ he thought. He'd check it out.

If they'd been left deliberately overlong in misery people were going to die.

* * *

"Nakamura Tomohiro's definitely an Estet agent," Nagi said. "You've seen the files linking him to Reiji's projects?"

"Yeah," Mamoru said. "He's got to go. How will you do it?"

"Don't you want to hunt an old-style dark beast?" Nagi said. "You could wear those stupid goggles again."

Mamoru looked blank. "Goggles?" Then he paused, blinked. "Oh. I used to wear goggles on missions. Sorry. I've had memory loss since the explosion."

"It was just -" _a joke_ , Nagi thought, surprised at himself. "I'll handle it, it's what I'm paid for."

Mamoru squeezed his arm. Nagi looked away, wanting more than _feedback_.


End file.
